Kakak Perempuanku
by Nndzzhn
Summary: Saso sebal deh sama Deidara! Mentang-mentang punya 2 kakak cowok jadi Deidara punya segala sesuatu barang kecowoan. Gak kaya saso, yang ada boneka barbie sama tedy bear. Saso pengen punya kakak cowok!/Rnr?
Saso sebal deh sama Deidara! Mentang-mentang punya 2 kakak cowok jadi Deidara punya segala sesuatu barang kecowoan. Gak kaya saso, yang ada boneka barbie sama tedy bear. Saso pengen punya kakak cowok!

.

Kakak perempuan ku

T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Cerita ini sedikit gaje, dan disini ceritanya Sakura, Sasori dan Karin satu keluarga dan saudara kandung. Sakura 17 tahun, Karin 13 tahun, Sasori 6 tahun.

.

 **Sasori pov**

Hay, kenalin nama Saso adalah Haruno Sasori. Biasa di panggil Saso. Umur Saso 6 tahun dan baru masuk ke _Elementary School_ Konoha. Saso itu anak ke tiga dari tiga bersaudara. Dan saudara Saso itu semuanya perempuan.

Yang pertama yaitu Sakura- _neechan_. Saso sih biasanya manggil _Pingky_. Gak sopan? Emang. Tapi _Pingky_ senang dipanggil itu. Tapi sekarang, Saso lagi berusaha menyebut _Pingky_ dengan panggilan Sakura- _neechan._ Dia adalah kakak Saso yang paling baik sekaligus paling kejam. Kenapa Saso bilang seperti itu? Baiklah, akan Saso ceritakan kenapa Saso bilang seperti itu.

Disaat Saso ingin buat minuman yang ada oreo-oreanya gitu, Sakura- _neechan_ selalu baik sekali membuatkannya untuk Saso. Saso juga suka dikasih uang sama Sakura- _neechan_ ketika _Okaasan_ sedang pergi keluar rumah. Terus, Sakura- _neechan_ kalau jail sama Saso, jailnya wajar gak sampai bikin Saso nangis.

Kalau si _Pingky_ ini latihan _Taekwondo_ di rumah, penghuni rumah sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat sama dia. Kenapa? Karena kalian akan ditendang oleh dia. Contohnya kepala Saso pernah jadi korban. Saso kan senang banget liat _Pingky_ -eh maksudnya Sakura- _neechan Taekwondo_. Saso selalu berharap bisa kaya Sakura- _neechan._

Karena saking senangnya, Saso mendekati Sakura- _neechan_ yang sedang fokus latihan. Dan DUG kepala Saso pun ketendang oleh Sakura- _neechan_. Saso rasa kepala Saso itu seperti berputar. "Ah Saso, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura- _neechan_ khawatir.

"HUAAAA _PINGKY_ JAHAT!" teriak Saso sambil menangis.

Terus kalau Sakura- _neechan_ sedang marah sama Saso karena Saso gak nurutin apa yang dia inginkan, dia suka nyubit keras tangan Saso dan menendang pantat Saso. Kejam sekali kan Sakura- _neechan_.

Nah kalau _neechan_ Saso yang satu lagi, dia itu adalah _neechan_ yang baik, jail, jahat dan segalanya. Namanya adalah Karin- _neechan_. Dia sangat senang sekali bermain bersama Saso.

Barang milik Saso selalu dia sembunyikan. Dia tidak mau memberitahukan dimana barang Saso disembunyikan sebelum Saso nangis dan bilang ke _okaachan_. Setelah nangis dan bilang ke _okaachan_ baru dia memberi tahu dimana dia menyembunyikan barang Saso. Pokoknya, kalau bikin Saso nangis, Karin- _neechan_ itu jagonya!

Karin- _neechan_ suka menggunting kuku tangan dan kaki Saso kalau sudah panjang. Dia sangat baik kalau soal merawat Saso, beda sekali sama Sakura- _neechan_. Tapi, terkadang Saso juga gak mau digunting kukunya.

"Saso… kuku kamu itu sudah panjang. Sini, biar _neechan_ gunting kukunya." Ucap Karin- _neechan._

"Gak mau. Saso suka kuku panjang!" Ucap Saso langsung kabur.

Disaat mau kabur, Saso malah ketangkap Karin- _neechan_ dan dia langsung menyeringai dan Saso sedikit takut. "Itu kuku kamu sudah panjang dan hitam begitu. _Okaachan_ bilang, kalau tangan nya hitam begitu, anak setan suka berteduh disana. Hiih!" ucap Karin- _neechan_ yang sukses buat Saso takut.

"Karin- _neechan_ jangan nakutin Saso. Yaudah, Saso mau digunting kukunya." Ucap Saso pasrah.

Kalau ditanya Saso lebih dekat dengan Pingky eh maksud ku Sakura- _neechan_ atau Karin- _neechan_ , Saso lebih dekat dengan Karin - _neechan_. Kenapa? Ya karena usia kami gak terlalu jauh. Dan juga, Sakura- _neechan_ sering keluar rumah dan jarang main sama Saso.

Sekarang Saso sedang main bersama teman Saso. Namanya Deidara yang biasa dipanggil Dei. Dei itu orangnya baik, genit ke cewek, so dewasa. Jujur saja, Saso sangat iri sekali sama Dei. Kenapa iri? Karena apa yang Saso inginkan ada di Dei.

Dei punya dua kakak laki-laki dan mereka semua baik pada Dei. Tapi, sama Saso sih sering jail karena Saso suka nangis kalau dijailin dan buat mereka senang kalau liat Saso nangis. Terus, Saso lihat Dei sering main robot-robotan sama kakak-kakaknya. Kalau Saso, malah maen boneka sama Karin- _neechan_. Saso kan laki-laki! Masa maen boneka!

Dei juga suka maen PS atau _Play Station_ milik kakaknya, sedangkan Saso di rumah gak punya PS. Ah pokoknya, Saso iri banget sama Dei. Sekarang, Saso lagi kumpul sama keluarga di ruang keluarga. " _Okaachan…"_ panggil Saso kepada _okaachan._

"Iya Saso?" ucap _okaachan_.

"Saso gak mau punya kakak perempuan. Saso pengen punya kakak laki-laki kaya Dei." Ucap Saso.

Sakura- _neechan_ yang sedang baca komik langsung tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Saso barusan. "Apa? Kau ingin punya kakak laki-laki? Apakah ketomboyan _Pingky_ ini kurang, heh?" tanya Sakura- _neechan_ yang so tomboy itu.

"Tetap saja _Pingky_ itu perempuan! Saso kan pengennya kakak laki-laki asli!" ucap Saso.

"Kenapa Saso pengen punya kakak laki-laki?" tanya _okaachan._

"Ya kalau punya kakak laki-laki, Saso bisa maen PS, maen robot-robotan, dan berkelahi hehe..." ucap Saso.

"Kalau maen PS, _Pingky_ juga bisa. Hanya saja, _okaachan_ tidak mengijinkan _Pingky_ untuk beli PS karena _Pingky_ perempuan." Ucap Sakura- _neechan_ sedikit kesal.

"Saso gak boleh gitu. Harusnya Saso bersyukur punya dua kakak perempuan. Kan disini cuma Saso laki-lakinya. Jadi Saso adalah putra ibu yang paling ganteng." Ucap _okaachan_ mencoba menghibur Saso.

Saso hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan _okaachan_. Pokoknya, Saso iri sama Dei!

.

.

"Perosotin celananya Saso!" ucap Kak Pain, kakaknya Dei.

Saso yang kaget hanya diam dan Kak Pain pun langsung merosotin celana Saso di depan banyak teman-teman Saso. Semua teman-teman Saso yang ada disana langsung ngetawain Saso. Saso paling sebel sama Kak Pain kalau udah jail sama Saso.

Sambil menahan tangis, Saso membenarkan celana Saso. "Ih Kak Pain, celana Saso malah diperosotin." Ucap Saso.

"Ih liat Saso mau nangis" ucap Dei yang ikut-ikutan.

"Saso gak mau nangis kok." Ucap Saso.

"Alah Saso, nangis aja deh." Ucap Kak Pain.

Semua yang ada disana terus saja menertawakan Saso. Tiba-tiba saja Kak Pain berdiri di depan Saso dan dia langsung menyiram Saso dengan air yang sedari tadi dia sembunyiin di belakangnya. "Huaaa… badan Saso basah." Dan akhirnya Saso pun menangis karena sudah tidak tahan menahan tangis.

Saso pun pulang ke rumah sambil menangis. Betapa terkejutnya _okaasan_ begitu melihat Saso yang basah kuyup seperti ini. "Kenapa kamu basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya _okaasan_ bingung.

" _Okaasan,_ Saso disiram air sama Kak Pain." Ucap Saso sambil menangis.

"Kenapa bisa disiram?"

Dan Saso pun menceritakan kejadian tadi sambil menangis sesegukan. _Okaasan_ menghela nafas begitu mendengar cerita dari Saso. "Makanya, kalau Saso mulai dijailin sama Pain, sebaiknya kamu pulang." Ucap _okaasan._

"Tapi Saso pengen main sama mereka."

"Iyaaa _okaasan_ tau. _Okaasan_ kan tadi sudah bilang, kalau Saso mulai dijailin sama mereka, mending Saso pulang. Kalau gak dijailin, ya main aja." Ucap _okaasan_ sembari mengambil handuk.

Saso hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan _okaasan._ "Kalau bisa, lawan saja mereka." Ucap _okaachan._

Tiba-tiba saja dipikiran Saso terlintas Sakura- _neechan_ yang sedang latihan _Taekwondo_. Hmm…. Saso harus belajar bela diri sama Sakura- _neechan_.

Dan sore hari kemudian, Saso lihat Sakura- _neechan_ sedang duduk sembari nonton TV dengan santainya. Saso pun langsung duduk disampingnya. "Sakura- _neechan_?" ucap ku.

"Hmmm?" respon Sakura- _neechan_.

"Ajarin Saso _Taekwondo dong._ " Ucap Saso.

Sakura- _neechan_ yang awalnya fokus menonton TV langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ku dengan wajah terkejut. "Hah? Kau ngomong apa tadi, Saso?" tanya Sakura- _neechan._

"Saso pengen bisa _Taekwondo!_ " ucap Saso.

"Oke, kalau begitu ikutin _neechan_ ya." Ucap Sakura- _neechan_.

Dan sekarang Saso sedang belajar _Taekwondo_ bersama Sakura- _neechan_. Uuh, susah banget. Capek lagi. Saso udah gak kuat. "Aduuhh, Saso udah gak kuat nih. Saso capek." Ucap Saso sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Alaah baru segitu aja capek. Ayo latihan lagi!" ucap _Pingky_.

"Gak mau ah! Saso capek!" ucap Saso sambil pergi meninggalkan _Pingky_.

 _Pingky_ terus memanggil Saso supaya kembali lagi berlatih. Tapi, Saso diamin aja karena Saso capek. Saso berjalan menuju kamar Saso dan disana ada Karin- _neechan_ sedang bermain _gadget_ -nya. Saso langsung menghampiri Karin- _neechan_ "Pinjem dong. Saso pengen maeen…" ucap Saso.

"Ih apaan sih, diem ah! _Neechan_ lagi asyik nih!" ucap Karin- _neechan_ sembari menjauhkan _gadget_ -nya dari Saso.

Ih, Karin- _neechan_ jahat! Hmm… seandainya Saso punya kakak laki-laki.

.

.

Sekarang Saso sedang di taman di dekat rumah dan akan mengerjakan PR Bersama Dei dan Kak Pain. Saat Saso mengeluarkan buku Saso, tiba-tiba saja Dei sama Kak Pain melihat buku Saso dan langsung tertawa. "Hahaha… buku Saso gambarnya boneka. Kaya cewek aja." Ucap Dei.

"Iyaa, Saso kamu seperti cewek aja. Saso suka boneka yaa?" ucap Kak Pain ikutan ketawa.

Dei dan Kak Pain terus saja bilang Saso kaya cewek karena gambar buku Saso adalah boneka _tedy bear_. Saso udah mau nangis dan langsung robek itu buku di depan mereka. setelah itu, Saso langsung lari menjauh dari mereka dan diikuti oleh Dei dan Kak Pain. "Saso kaya cewek, Saso kaya cewek." Ucap Dei sama Kak Pain barengan sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan.

"Saso gak kaya cewek! Saso ini cowok!" ucap Saso melawan Dei dan Kak Pain.

"Pokoknya Saso kaya cewek! Bukunya aja gambar boneka. Huuu…." Ucap Kak Pain.

"Huaaa… Saso gak kaya cewek!" ucap Saso sambil nangis.

Melihat Saso nangis, bukannya mereka merasa bersalah malah tambah senang dan semakin menjadi-jadi memoyok Saso. "Hooy! Kalian lagi ngapain Saso, heh?!" tiba-tiba ada teriakan seperti itu disekitar kami.

Dei dan Kak Pain langsung berhenti memoyok Saso dan menatap takut ke arah teriakan tadi. Ternyata itu adalah _Pingky_ dengan Karin- _neechan_ yang sedang menatap seram kearah Dei dan Kak Pain.

"Kabuuuur!" teriak Dei dan Kak Pain.

Dei dan Kak Pain pun langsung kabur. Namun, Sakura- _neechan_ langsung mengejar mereka. Sedangkan Karin- _neechan_ menghampiri Saso dan mengusap kepala Saso khawatir. "Kamu gak diapa-apakan kan sama mereka?" tanya Karin- _neechan_.

"Saso dipoyok kaya cewek…" ucap Saso sambil sesegukan.

"Udah, jangan dengerin mereka ya!" ucap Karin- _neechan_.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura- _neechan_ kembali sambil menggusur Dei yang hampir menangis dan Kak Pain yang memasang wajah takut. Sakura- _neechan_ mendorong mereka berdua kedepan ku. "Cepat, minta maaf kepada Saso dan katakan kalian tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" ucap Sakura- _neechan_ dengan wajah amarahnya.

"Saso, Dei minta maaf." Ucap Dei sambil menahan tangis.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Kak Pain.

Saso hanya menganggukkan kepala Saso merespon mereka. "Awas saja ya kalau kalian kembali lagi menjaili Saso. Sakura- _neechan_ tidak akan diam saja!" ancam Sakura- _neechan_ kepada Dei dan Kak Pain.

Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka kaku. "Aku juga tidak akan diam!" ucap Karin.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh dari kami. "Untung kami berjalan lewat sini. Kalau enggak, mungkin kamu bakal di siram lagi atau bahkan lebih dari itu." Ucap Sakura- _neechan_.

"Kan waktu itu _okaachan_ pernah bilang, kalau Saso mulai dijaili mereka, Saso pulang aja. Jangan hanya diam saja. Kalau bisa, bilang saja langsung sama _okaachan_ atau pada kami saja." Ucap Karin- _neechan_.

"Iyaa…" ucap Saso tidak berdaya.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang. Saso bawa buku mu itu." Ucap Sakura- _neechan._

Saso langsung kembali ke bangku taman dan membawa buku dan alat tulis Saso. Ternyata, kakak-kakak Saso itu baik banget ya. Mereka membela dan melindungi Saso.

Punya kakak cewek juga gak rugi. Saso gak bakal nyesel lagi punya dua kakak cewek. Walaupun mereka gak punya PS, gak punya robot-robotan, tapi mereka baik pada Saso. Saso sayang sekali mereka.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, ketika Dei dan Kak Pain menjaili Saso, Saso buru-buru lari kerumah dan bahkan Saso selalu mengadu ke kakak-kakak Saso. Dan kakak-kakak Saso tidak berdiam saja dan langsung menghampiri Dei dan Kak Pain.

Hihi, Saso sayang mereka.

Tamat

.

.

Hay saya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah menuangkan ide cerita ke fanfic, aduh kangen ih walau jarang yang baca juga tapi aku suka banget ya publish cerita ke sini. bae aja ah:(

ini kisah cerita diambil secara nyata. cerita adik aku yang bungsu wkwkwk

maafkan kalau gaje


End file.
